Mercury-class battlestar
The Mercury-class is a class of Battlestar used by the Colonial Fleet. It came into use sometime after the First Cylon War and before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies and resulting Second Cylon War. Specifications Crew Despite its much larger size compared to the older ''Galactica''-type Battlestar, thanks to its heavy automation the Mercury class only needs a crew complement of around 2000 people to function. Propulsion Ships of this class have 8 main rearwards-facing sub-light engines attached to their outer hull at the stern of the ship, four each on its dorsal and ventral surfaces, as well as having at least two FTL drives in sync for faster-than-light travel. Smaller maneuvering thrusters are also scattered in various places throughout the ship to allow for high maneuverability in combat scenarios, including two large bow-mounted forward facing thrusters on the forward section of the alligator head. Computer Systems Not much is known about the computer systems of the Mercury-class; however, it is known that the class, as with most other Colonial military assets at the time of the Fall of the Colonies, was designed to rely heavily upon advanced computer systems and networks; the network functionality is described as allowing a person with the needed access to be "able to control any part of the ship from any other". It is implied that at the time of the Fall, several ships of this class have already been upgraded with the new CNP with more to come. This proves to be the class's downfall - it is presumed that many ships of its class were destroyed during the attacks, and the only known surviving ship of its class, the Battlestar Pegasus, is forced to de-network its computers and revert to older software in order to keep its systems relatively safe from Cylon infiltration. Armament The Mercury class features impressive armament and armoring, with the entire ship being covered with metal armor plating. Turrets are mounted around the ship, especially on its bow section and on its port and starboard sides. However, the class appears to be somewhat lacking in dorsal and ventral turrets, at least in comparison to the older Galactica-type Battlestars. Fighter Complement Mercury class ships carried a large complement of Viper space superiority fighters along with Raptor multipurpose craft. The exact amount able to be carried is unknown, but presumed to be several squadrons (six to eight), judging by conversations in the show and the size of the Mercury class's flight pods, which were fixed (non-retracting) and dual-layered to allow pilots to launch and land on two sides. The Mercury-class also features fighter production facilities to allow it to produce spare parts for its fighter squadrons or even completely new fighters, even if detached from support ships, provided with the right materials. Notable Ships Battlestar Pegasus At the time of the Fall of the Colonies, Pegasus was docked at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards prior to the attack to undergo a retrofit. In preparation for said retrofit, it had de-networked its systems and was preparing to upload the CNP to its computers; however, the Cylons attacked before they were able to do so. Hence, the Cylons were unable to disable its systems easily as with other CNP-enabled ships, allowing for the ship to make a quick escape the Shipyards. After its escape, it performed several hit and run attacks on Cylon forces as well as controversially stripping a small civilian fleet of supplies under the command of Adm. Helena Cain. It then encountered and joined forces with Galactica, with which it performed numerous successful combat operations (as well as notably being involved in a brief confrontation due to disagreements between Adm. Cain and Cmdr. Adama, Galactica's commanding officer) before being destroyed at the Battle of New Caprica. Gallery Pegasus port flight pod from the side.png Pegasus port flight deck approach.png|Each flight deck was designed to function as two. Pegasus port flight deck interior.png|Interior flight deck, portside Sources Category:Ship classes Category:Battlestars Category:Colonial Fleet Category:Colonial Fleet starships